She's a McMahon Alright
by DeannaMcMahon
Summary: Everyone at Deanna's collage thinks she's normal. But is she..? R&R please! COMPLETE!
1. So maybe I a normal peron not a McMahon

Deanna woke up in the morning her hear her roommate Alison yell about her how her hair would stay down. Deanna got up out of her twin size bed going to see what the racket was. Deanna was wearing purple loose shorts with two white strips down then and a white thin strap shirt. Her blonde hair put into a loose ponytail. Little did anyone in her dorm or her collage know she was a McMahon. She had changed her name to Towne before she started collage. Her father Vince wanted her to have a home-school teacher but Deanna had said no. Her brother Shane and her sister Stephanie had done home school. Shane was the oldest of the three. Then Stephanie and finally Deanna. Deanna didn't mind being the youngest she liked it. But unlike her sister she didn't go after every guy she saw. Stephanie, who Shane and Deanna called Stephy Mac, was a flirt to the max! Deanna got out of her bed.  
  
"What's wrong, Ally?" Deanna asked her stuck up roommate.  
  
"Nothing you would be able you fix you tramp…" Alison said. "And don't call me 'Ally' you aren't popular like I'm am so you can't call me that." Alison said in a very stuck up voice, which she used around Deanna.  
  
"Then don't start yelling unless you want the whole school to know what you look like in the morning….because I can snap a picture of you right now.." Deanna picked up her camera snapping a picture.  
  
"GIVE ME THAT!" Alison yelled.  
  
"Nope.." Deanna said plainly.  
  
"Fine!" Alison yelled. Deanna smiled. She grabbed her clothes from a drawer of her. Her walked the bathroom and changed and came back with a pair of black flare jeans and a black top with the word Angel written like that. Her long blonde hair resting below her shoulders. It brought out her McMahon brown eyes. She walked in the room and Alison and her boyfriend of the day were making out on her bed. Now any other McMahon would have tried to kill them both but Deanna said,  
  
"Alison if you going to bring stupid people here to make out do it on your OWN bed please."  
  
Alison looked up.  
  
"Fine." Alison said plainly know Deanna still have the picture of her and what she looked like that morning.  
  
At collage…..  
  
Deanna sat down for one of her more boring class and took out her notebook her bestfriend Krystle sat next to her. Krystle like most of the girls started drooling when their sub teacher came in. Thirty minutes into the class a knock came to the door. Vince McMahon walked in with Shane McMahon. They walked over to Deanna Shane said something to her which made her scream.  
  
"ARE THEY OK?! In Stephanie ok? How'd it happen?!" Deanna yelped. The whole class jumped. Deanna saw this and stood up.  
  
"DO YOU MIND I'M TRYING TO TALK TO MY FATHER AND BROTHER!!!!!!" Deanna yelled. Shane and Vince looked at her.  
  
"Yo Dee clam down…." Shane said trying to help.  
  
"Shane O Mac how am I supposed to clam down MIND TELING ME?!" Deanna said. Vince put a hand on Deanna shoulder.  
  
"Come on…" He said calmly. Deanna stood up putting her things in her backpack.  
  
"I always knew she was a slut ass McMahon…." Alison said from behind her causing Shane to look up..  
  
"Did you just call my sister a 'slut ass McMahon'?" Shane said but knew the answer. Alison shook her head. Deanna stopped Shane.  
  
"Bro let ME punch her ass out!" Deanna put her backpack in her brother's arms. Deanna walked up to Alison throwing a hard left punch. Alison fell out of her seat.  
  
"Come on Deanna…" Vince said. Deanna smiled at Alison body lying on the floor. Deanna walked down to smile up at the people in Alison group. Shane smiled down at his little sister. 


	2. Or not....

Vince, Shane, and Deanna started to walk out the door when the teacher stopped them.  
  
"You can't take her she has to stay and listen to my class and she needs to be punished for pouching the other student." He said his voice very mad.  
  
"I don't think so…she's coming with me and her brother. And if you know anything you'll know I'm Vince McMahon and her father! I can sue you a$$ in a heart beat." Vince said giving the younger man a look that said 'Stay out of my way'.  
  
"You can't take her!" The teacher yelled at them. Shane glared at the man in his early 20's.  
  
"You wanna make a bet?" Shane asked.  
  
"You can't talk to me like that." The man said standing in Shane's face. Shane pushed him back as Deanna grabbed Shane's arm.  
  
"Stop Shane lets just go." Deanna said her voice clam. Shane nodded. The three of them walked out of the door. The limo was waiting for them. The door opened to see Linda and Stephanie.  
  
"SHANE BRANDON MCMAHON!" Deanna said slapping Shane's arm.  
  
"Owww.. crap!" Shane yelped out.  
  
"You I gonna kill you! Hey mom! Stephanie if your wondering why I hit him its because he said you fell off the Titan Tron." Deanna said. Stephanie hit her brother's arm.  
  
"Shit I getting beat up by women!" Shane said.  
  
"You're being a wimp!" Deanna said watching the amusement on her mother and father's faces. Stephanie was laughing. "Okay you two…thats enough." Vince said. Shane and Deanna fell on each other laughing. "So why are you bring me with you if Steph isn't hurt?" Deanna asked. Vince sighed.  
  
"Well we need you in the WWF. I know you in collage but we need you in the storyline, Deanna." Vince put out. Deanna sighed.  
  
"We really need you Dee please? We need all three kids in the fed! I'm getting bored! I can't face Shane ALL my life anyway you have my fashion sense, Shane rudeness." Shane looked up.  
  
"Mom's kindness but you still have dad stubbornness." Vince looked at in middle child. Linda smiled.  
  
"Okay I'll do it." Deanna gave in. Vince smiled.  
  
"Cool!" Shane said.  
  
That night.  
  
Deanna sat on a leather couch. Stephanie had given her clothes to wear. She wore a pair of black leather pants the fit so tight they were like a second skin. And a baby blue top with 'I'm a Angel can't you tell'. Deanna sighed she would be put out in the WWF like a sex model and prove she wasn't. She would have a guy named Y2J come out and make fun of her. And she had to stick up for her family. Then Shane and Stephanie come out. Deanna stood up. She fixed her hair. She started out the door and ran into a tall blonde hair guy.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said scared of the blonde.  
  
"It okay I'm Chris a.k.a. Y2J. You must Deanna McMahon?" Chris said.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Deanna said.  
  
"Come on I'll show you the guys." Chris said a motioned for her to follow him, which she did. They went into a locker room where atleast 10 people were sitting or putting gear on. They looked up.  
  
"Yo Chris who's the girl?" One of the men, he had a baldhead and standing next to him was a blonde woman.  
  
"It's a McMahon, and her name is Deanna." Chris said.  
  
"Ummm hi." Deanna said trying to get the words out.  
  
"Deanna this is…Stone Cold Steve Austin the bald one. Beside the blonde is his wife Debra. Then, behind them is the Hardys the one with the black hair is Matt and the one looking stupid with the mult-colored hair is Jeff. Then there is the Lovely Lita the redhead and has the temper to match. Then on the other side of the room is Kurt Angle, Adam aka Edge next to him is Jay, then you have..." Chris is cut off by Shane McMahon coming in the room.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing in HERE?" Shane asked.  
  
"Shane do you need to know?" Deanna asked with a hit of sarcasm in her voice as she spoke to her older brother.  
  
"Dee come on you don't need to be hanging out with." Shane paused and said,  
  
"Common wrestlers." Shane added.  
  
"What if I like the 'common wrestlers', huh?" Deanna said. "Give me a minute and I'll meet you at daddy's office, okay?" Deanna asked Shane who was glare around the room.  
  
"Sure,but if they hurt you I'll kill them!" Shane said walking out of the locker room.  
  
"Shane you can be an a$$ at times" Deanna said under her breath.  
  
"Well I better go.." Deanna said smiling at the locker room of people starring at her. They nodded and Deanna walked out of the locker room still very mad at her brother. 


	3. What Deanna can do,break hearts

Deanna stormed into Vince's office the four people looked up.  
  
"SHANE you a deadman the next time you do anything like that!!!" Deanna yell at Shane who was sitting by her father looking a some plans.  
  
"What'd you do Shane?" Linda asked.  
  
"She was with other wrestlers." Shane said.  
  
"Cool Deanna flirting with the guys." Stephanie said with a smile on her face. Linda also smiled. Shane and Vince glared.  
  
"With common wrestlers?" Was all Vince could say.  
  
"Wait we'll get Rodney back here!" Shane said talking about his friend.  
  
"Oh no you don't Deanna can date ANYONE." Linda said.  
  
"Thank you mom." Deanna said.  
  
"Well she can't go with the guys she was talking to I mean she was in there with Adam Coopland!" Shane yelped.  
  
"Oh no..you aren't going to date him?!" Vince said from behind the desk.  
  
"I'll date who I want daddy it has nothing to do with you or Shane." Deanna said.  
  
"But not Adam!" Vince said.  
  
"Yes Adam or Jay or Chris or Jeff Hardy or Matt Hardy or anyone!!" Deanna said.  
  
"Face in Vince she's going to do it she's YOUR daughter." Linda said to her husband.  
  
"Fine.." Vine agreed.  
  
"But..." Shane started.  
  
No Shane its Deanna's life." Vince told his son. Deanna smiled.  
  
In the ring......  
  
Deanna stood at in the ring music from LFO as her theme the song was 'That's the Way it is' Deanna smiled as she said,  
  
"I know you want to know who I am..." Deanna stopped as the crowd cheered.  
  
"I'm a McMahon!" As soon as the words came out of her mouth Y2J' music came on. Deanna jumped alittle.  
  
"Yes I guess Vince has another little slut daughter." Y2J said as he got onto the stage.  
  
"How dare.." Deanna started.  
  
"How dare I what slut?" Y2J said.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that, again!" Deanna said.  
  
"What will you do? Your harmless." Y2J said.  
  
"Wanna come down to the ring and find out?" Deanna said. Y2J made his way down the ramp. He got in the ring. Deanna dropped to her knees not really low blowing Chris but it told him to go down. Deanna smiled as Shane and his crew (Mean Street Posse) with steel chairs in hands at started to beat up Y2J.  
  
"That's what I can do!" Deanna said in a sly voice. She left the ring and walked up the ramp people booing her all the up. She walked behind the curtain and Vince, Linda and Stephanie were there hugging her. They left and Deanna waited by the curtain. Chris came back.  
  
"Hey Chris." Deanna said with a smile.  
  
(Chris POV)  
  
I came back through the curtain like I always did. But I was think about Deanna I really liked her. I jump alittle when I hear my name.  
  
"Hey." I said.  
  
"Are you ok?" Deanna asked because I was holding my right arm.  
  
"They got me alittle I move an inch and got hit with the chair." I said oh my god I'm acting like a idiot, around a McMahon. I need to put myself back togather.  
  
"I have a question for you I mean you don't have to answer if you don't want..." Deanna said.  
  
"Sure shoot.." I said think the question was about me.  
  
"Does Adam have a girlfriend?" She asked. I think that was my heart that just sank into my gut.  
  
"No, no he doesn't." I said quickly.  
  
"Cool..thanks Chris." Deanna said and hoped off. I sighed she liked Adam, why Adam, I thought.  
  
((Third person))  
  
Deanna knocked at Adam's locker room door.  
  
"Come in!" Adam yelled. Deanna opened the door.  
  
"Hey." Deanna said and Adam's head shot up.  
  
"Hi.. whatca doin in here Chris's locker room is down the hall." He said.  
  
"I'm not looking for Chris I'm looking for you." Deanna said putting on the McMahon smile the was something every guy in the world could give into.  
  
"Why me?" Adam asked.  
  
"Adam do you wanna go out with me I really like you...??" Deanna said without any shyness in her voice the she was feeling inside.  
  
A/N I'm I mean to Chris or what? Does anyone feel bad for him?  
  
"Sure, how about dinner tomorrow I'll meet you at you locker room, okay?" Adam asked.  
  
"Fine with me." Deanna said turning on her heel and walking out. 


	4. Someone's mad!

Chris went outside after he had changed into his street clothes. He shook his head thinking of Deanna. He got in the car. He sat for a little bit. He put the keys in the car's inanition. Deanna walked out. His eyes looked after her she was crying. She didn't see him. She walked to the waiting limo. The rest of the McMahon's behind her but missed her as the limo drove off. Chris started his car and drove off after the limo. Chris's car kept up with it. The limo stopped at a park and Deanna got out and the limo drove off. Chris parked the car and walked over to where Deanna sat on the swings.  
  
"Hey are you ok?" Chris asked her.  
  
"Yes ~sob~ I'm ~sob~ fine." Deanna cried. Chris went in front of the swing and Deanna looking in her eyes.  
  
"No your not..tell me what's wrong please." Chris said his voice caring.  
  
"You...you don't care!" Deanna said. Chris looked hurt.  
  
"I care more than you think." Chris said. Deanna looked into his eyes. There was a sense of helping,hurting,and love in his blue eyes. Chris looked back into her doe brown eyes. She was hurting.  
  
"I'm sorry...I..." Deanna started.  
  
"Don't be...okay? I...think I should take you to your dorm, okay?" Chris said although he wanted to say he liked her but that didn't come out.  
  
"Okay, thank you, Chris." Deanna said. Chris brush a piece of hair out of her face. Deanna smiled.  
  
"Come on...we better go...you'll have to tell me where to go..." Chris said. Deanna nodded. They got into his car. Deanna told him where to go. They got to her dorm and he walked her in. She opened the door to find Shane and Vince sitting on her bed.  
  
"Out!" Deanna yelled at them.  
  
"Deanna...we..." Shane started.  
  
"No out!" Deanna said her voice firm. Vince and Shane stood up and left. Chris started to walk out.  
  
"No you stay please, Chris?" Deanna asked.  
  
"If you want I'll stay." Chris said. Deanna nodded.  
  
( A/n Should I stop and leave you at this?? No I won't be mean!)  
  
Chris sat down on Deanna bed. Deanna walked up sitting next to him they started talking. About an hour later, Alison walked in.  
  
"You slut!" Alison yelled. "You hit me I'm the queen of this school. Who's the hottie he should be with me not a little girl like you!" Alison said talking about Chris.  
  
"First you aren't the queen of the school more like the b***h of the school!"  
  
"Next, Chris is with me! So pry you eyes off him and stop looking at him like you look at every other guy in the world he one of the ones you can't have!" Deanna yelled at Alison. Chris thought ' God she likes me!'  
  
"You ain't got no dibs it his choose." Alison said. Deanna looked at Chris waiting for a him to answer.  
  
"I l...love Deanna so go away..." Chris said taking Deanna in his arms, kissing her. Alison ran out of the room and Deanna pulled away.  
  
"Thanks Chris..." Deanna said.  
  
"For what...I ment it..." Chris said shyly.  
  
"You did?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Yeah I did." Chris said looking down at the floor. Deanna smiled.  
  
"Chris?" Deanna said moveing closer to him.  
  
"Yeah?" He said lifting his head. She kissed him. He kissed back. 


	5. Now Daddy's unhappy with his baby girl!

Chris broke the kiss when Deanna was breathless. He smiled. He wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body. Deanna put her head on Chris's chest. She caught her breath. She stood up on her tiptoes kissing Chris lips. There was a knock at the door. Deanna looked at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Deanna open this door!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"I don't think you want her to do that!" Chris teased.  
  
"Chris what are you doing in there!?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Okay Stephanie up if Shane and Dad are out there I shutting the door!" Deanna said as Chris unwrapped his arms from around her. Deanna opened the door and half the locker room was out there with Shane and Vince. Deanna shut the door and locked it.  
  
"I told you!" Deanna yelled. Chris smiled. He leaned down kissing her.  
  
"Atleast let me in!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
"Maybe!" Deanna yelled. Chris sighed leaning down his whispered into Deanna's ear,  
  
"Let Steph in before her heart gives out but only her and no one else from your family ok?" Chris said kissing her ear.  
  
"Ok." Deanna said.  
  
"Ok Steph, you and one other not from our family!" Deanna said.  
  
  
  
Deanna opened the door and Stephanie and Adam came in.  
  
"Adam I don't think I like you anymore and out!" Deanna said pushing Adam out. She locked the door. Chris sat down on the bed. Deanna sat down on his lap. Stephanie shook her head.  
  
"Ok you got dad bad! Shane was about to die when he heard you Chris!" Stephanie said laughing. Deanna laughed. Chris smiled. Deanna looked at Stephanie.  
  
"Did you wanna asked something Steph?" Deanna asked.  
  
"Yeah, are you gonna talk to dad and Shane or leave me to do that?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Your my darling older sister you tell them..." Deanna said.  
  
"I knew you were going to say that!" Stephanie laughed.  
  
"Okay then I need to go talk to them. C ya sis." Stephanie stood up and so did Deanna Stephanie left and Deanna locked the door. Deanna sat back down facing Chris. He kissed her nose she laughed.  
  
"You know...." Deanna start as the door burst open to see Alison and her boyfriend of the day Chad. Alison and Chad made their way to Deanna's bed nearly laying on Chris. Chris got tired of this and pushed the mutch smaller man off the bed taking Alison with him.  
  
"If you don't mind I don't want you two making out on my lap!" Chris roared scarring Chad.  
  
"I'm...I'm...sorry..." Chad said.  
  
"You better be now go to you own damn dorm!" Chris yelled. Chad ran out Alison looked at Chris.  
  
"You know your cute...why would you wanna be with that Deanna slut?" Alison asked not caring that Deanna was in the room. Deanna slapped Alison across the face leaving a red mark where Deanna's hand was Alison ran out of the room crying. Chris looked after Alison shutting the door. Deanna walked up to him kissing him. Chris put his arms around Deanna still kissing her. Deanna put her hands on his chest feeling him shudder. Chris broke the kiss. His blue eyes glinting in the light. He smiled. They sat down on Deanna's bed kissing. Just then Shane ran into the room.  
  
"What Shane?" Deanna asked never leaving her eyes from Chris's.  
  
"Deanna I have been told to bring you back to dad." Shane said.  
  
"Okay." Deanna said standing up as Chris followed her. Chris put his arm around her waist and they walked out leaving Shane in the dust.  
  
  
  
A/n Ok so now I have Chris and Deanna together anyone feel better? 


	6. OH they like each other!

Chris and Deanna got into Chris's car. Chris started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Deanna smiled. They drove to the hotel and stopped. Vince was waiting for them.  
  
"Deanna you staying with Shane and Stephanie at ALL times now." Vince said.  
  
"No dad I'm a big girl I can do what I want." Deanna said. Chris smiled and whispered something in Dean's ear that sound like 'When you get done come to my room 125' Deanna smiled. She kissed Chris right in front of Vince. Vince glared. Chris left to go to his room.  
  
"Dad I don't need you to hang on what I do…I can do what I want." Deanna said as Linda and Stephanie came out of the hotel and Shane got out of the limo.  
  
"You know dad I AM a big girl and I can fend and learn to love be myself without you help and I don't need you to set me up with guys!" Deanna yelled.  
  
"Deanna listen I know what's best for you…" Vince reasoned.  
  
"No you don't know what's best for me!" Deanna yelled.  
  
"Deanna clam down…" Shane said trying to clam down his younger sister.  
  
"I leaving and DON'T follow me." Deanna said walking past the group. She went into the hotel and took the elevator and pushed the 1 button and walked to Chris's room. She knocked on the door the door open to see HHH standing in the doorway.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I was looking for Chris." Deanna said.  
  
"He's here. I'm Hunter. I'm you sister's boyfriend." Hunter said.  
  
"Oh ok…Steph kows I'm up here I told her." Deanna said  
  
"You know you don't have to tell where you're going…" Hunter said.  
  
"I know believe me I know!" Deanna said.  
  
"I gotta go see Stephanie." Hunter said walking past her. "Chris is in the shower he'll be out in a few minutes." He added walking down the hall. Deanna sat down on a bed. A few minutes later Chris walked out in a white tank top and a pair of shorts. He jumped when he saw Deanna on his bed. 'I must be dreaming…' He thought.  
  
"Hi Chris…" Deanna said. Chris sat down on the bed.  
  
"What's wrong you've been crying?" He asked.  
  
"No reason Chris…" Deanna said. Chris kissed her lightly on the lips. Deanna smiled. 'I've only known him one night, but I think I love him...'  
  
'God I feel I've known Deanna for years...' Chris thought.  
  
"Chris..." Deanna said breaking Chris out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah Deanna..." Chris said.  
  
"I think I'm in love with you..." Deanna said.  
  
"I know I'm in love with you..." Chris said pulling her close to him. They laid down and fell asleep. 


End file.
